1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module comprising an optical fiber whose cladding surface is coated with carbon, and a method of making the optical module.
2. Related Background Art
Employed in optical modules is a bared optical fiber stripped of a resin coated on the side face thereof, so that the cladding surface is exposed. The bared optical fiber is used in the optical module, while the bared optical fiber is inserted in a ferrule. The ferrule and the optical fiber whose side face is covered with the ferrule are mounted to an optical module substrate.